Mischief in the Making
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Jo's an average girl, with a majorly messed up life. Can one little bite change her life for the better or only make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Spiderman.

Mischief in the Making

          **_Now, I could start this entire show off with the same way every other story, I've heard, starts. But I'm not that boring. First things first, I'm not another person that was bitten by a radioactive spider. I can't shoot webs, and I don't stick to walls, but what I can do sure blew my mind…_**

****

****

          **_"Mom! We're gonna be late!" a teenaged girl yelped as she tried to hurry her mother along._**

**_          "Katherine Johanna Banks!" a man growled from the top of the stairs._**

**_          "Mom! Manuel and I are gonna walk! Bye!" the teenager grabbed her younger brother and dragged them both out of the house._**

**_          "Jo, why is daddy mad at you and mommy all the time?" Manuel pouted._**

**_          "Because he thinks guys can do anything better than girls, and he's not our father," Katherine winced as she heard dishes being broken from half a block away. "There is a bit more to it, but I'll tell you when you're older."_**

**_          "Promise?" Manuel, nicknamed Jeri, tugged his sister's hand as they neared his school._**

**_          "I promise, Jeri," Katherine, nicknamed Jo, hugged her brother and ushered him into the school. Jo heard an angry yell from back at her house and knew it wasn't wise to go back home today, for her or her brother._**

****

****

**_          "Hey Jo!" a guy waved from a few houses down._**

**_          "Hey TJ," Jo forced a smile. "You mind if Jeri and I stay over, tonight?"_**

**_          "He at it again?" TJ's friendly face turned stony._**

**_          "Yeah. I don't know why, but he said my full name this morning," Jo sighed as she leaned her head on TJ's kind shoulder. "I don't know why mom puts up with him. I mean, she's not even married to the jerk."_**

**_          "You want to stay the weekend at my place? Just you, Jeri, my dad, and me?"_**

**_          "That'd be awesome TJ," Jo sighed as they continued walking to their high school._**

**_          "Good, I hate what that…" TJ's last word was muffled by Jo's hand._**

**_          "I know you do, and believe me when calling him names doesn't help," Jo sighed as she removed her head from TJ's shoulder and they walked through the school gates._**

**_          "Hey! Remember we get to go to that nature place today! That'll cheer you up!" TJ grinned._**

**_          "TJ, it's the Natural Preserve! I wonder if we'll get to see any animals up close!" Jo's eyes lit up in excitement._**

**_          "Jo, I still don't get what it is with you and animals," TJ chuckled._**

**_          "The animals are so cute! And I've never gotten really close to any wild animals!"_**

****

****

**_          "Now class, make sure you stay with Mr. McNairy," the teacher waggled her finger at the group of students that would rarely listen to her._**

**_When no one was watching, Jo walked up to a cage and saw a beautiful fox! She let the fox sniff her hand through the cage, but someone screamed about a snake, causing the fox to get nervous. It became so nervous that it bit Jo, "Ouch!" Jo shook her hand a bit, but continued on with the group._**

**_"Many of these animals that we rescued have come from illegal labs. They have no where else to go, so we bring them here. Now if you will…"_**

****

****

**_          On the way to TJ's house, "Jo, you okay?"_**

**_          "My head feels a bit funny, Jeri. I think I just need to lie down for a bit," Jo nearly dropped to the ground in pain as they walked up to TJ's door._**

**_TJ's eyes were wide, "Jo, you're white as snow!"_**

**_"She says she isn't feeling good! What do we do, TJ?" Jeri gripped his sister's arm tightly._**

**_"I'm gonna carry her to her room," TJ gathered Jo into his arms and quickly ran to a bedroom._**

**_"Will Jo be okay?" Jeri blinked up at TJ. "Why is this room Jo's?"_**

**_"She should be okay, squirt. And you guys are here so often, that Dad and I just decided to give her this room, and you get to share with me. Okay buddy?" TJ laid Jo down on her bed and headed to his room, taking Jeri with him._**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Spiderman.

Mischief in the Making

Chapter 2

****

**_          Jo woke with a startled yelp, which sounded very much like a yip from a dog, she quickly went to look in the mirror. Her hair was a bit silkier, as she moved to push it behind her ears, she gasped. Her ears were no longer where they used to be; instead, there were now cute little fox ears on the top of her head. When she had a chance to look, she found she had fangs. Quickly she began to check for a tail or any other abnormalities, but else nothing seemed out of order, except for her sense of smell, sight, and hearing were enhanced as was her strength and speed. "Where did these come from?" Jo touched one of her fangs lightly, it was very sharp. "It must have been that fox… Oh no! I bet it was from one of the illegal labs that were raided! I really wish I knew exactly what I've turned into. I'm not human, anymore…"_**

**_          "Sis! You okay?" Jo could smell Jeri had been crying._**

**_          "Just let me freshen up a bit before you come in, Jeri," Jo quickly ran a brush through her hair and gently tugged a baseball cap over her new ears. She opened the door slowly and hugged Jeri._**

**_          "Sis, you're squeezing me to death!" Jeri gasped in surprise._**

**_          Jo quickly released her hold on her brother; only to turn and find a very worried looking TJ, "TJ, what's wrong?"_**

**_          "Oh Jo!" TJ wrapped his arms tightly around her, "You had me so worried… What would I have done without my best friend?"_**

**_          "TJ, you big goof," Jo gently patted his back. "Now, I think I'm going to eat something and go for a jog. Why don't you two just get some rest? You look like death TJ, and Jeri looks like he's following you."_**

**_          "Okay, Jo…" TJ yawned and dragged Jeri off to bed._**

**_          "Why, oh why, do I have to live in Spiderman's hometown?" Jo muttered as she quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed three slices of salami and a glass of water. Quickly downing her little snack, she popped a tic tac into her mouth and took off on her jog to test out her new abilities. "Maybe Spiderman could help me…" Jo mumbled to herself as she used her newfound strength and speed to jump onto a roof and watch for the web slinging hero. Her sense of smell told her someone was coming, but she wasn't sure who, so she hid._**

**_          "Show your self!" a voice snarled._**

**_          A growl produced itself from Jo's throat, but it wasn't loud enough to alert the… Jo quickly glanced out from behind her smokestack to see the Yellow Goblin. She quickly took in his scent, imprinting it in her memory. Surprised at her own instincts, Jo gasped in surprise. Goblin heard her and threw a bomb at her. She dodged it with ease and grace. Jo growled low, "It's not nice to try to blow apart something that you don't understand."_**

**_          "Oh, are you another hero?" Goblin sneered, unable to see Jo's face because of the shadows. Goblin attacked again. Jo growled angrily, as she used her speed and swiped her claws across his chest armor; slicing it to ribbons._**

**_          Suddenly Spiderman appeared, "Whoa! Who started the party without me?" Spiderman shot out a web net to capture both Goblin and Jo, but Jo moved too quickly. "Whoa! That's new! A villain who can…"_**

**_          "Who said I was a villain!" Jo growled out angrily as she stood next to him. Spiderman turned and stared at her two luminous eyes and fangs in shock. "I'm not a vamp either!"_**

**_          "Vamp?" Spiderman blinked in confusion. "Hold up, you're telling me that you're not a villain or a vampire?"_**

**_          "Yes! I was just up here, waiting to talk to you and then Goblin appeared. I didn't want to fight, but he through a friggin bomb at me!" Jo was definitely not happy._**

**_          "Hold up, you were waiting for me?" Spiderman blinked in surprise._**

**_          "I wasn't exactly born with fangs, claws, and…" Jo growled as she turned her gaze back to the Goblin. He had gotten free of some of the webbing, and a bomb was headed right toward them. Jo grabbed Spiderman and in a flash they were away from the blast, but the Goblin got away._**

**_          "Okay…" Spiderman was in slight shock. "What are you?"_**

**_          "That's one of the things I have yet to figure out. I was normal yesterday, but I figured out how I became this… demon…" Jo sighed. "I was bitten by a fox. Someone illegally experimented on it. I was hoping that you could help me. I figured something similar must have happened to you, but only less noticeable. I'm not sure I'm even human anymore."_**

**_          "Okay, well, since you don't want to tell me your name, I'll call you…"_**

**_          "Just call me Kitsune, it means fox demon. Do you have any idea of where I should start?" Jo aka Kitsune sighed._**

**_          "I'd go back to find the fox that bit you, if you can, and track down the last people that had it."_**

**_          A faint weeping sound bounced in Jo's ears, "Crud, I gotta go."_**

**_          "So, how are we going to stay in contact?" Spiderman frowned._**

**_          "I'll find you," Jo chuckled and took off, leaving no trail for Spidy to follow._**

**_          "What does she really want? Who could she be? I better do some research on the name 'Kitsune' and figure out where it originates…" Spiderman listed off things he should do over the next few hours._**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Spiderman.

Mischief in the Making

Chapter 3

****

**_"Jeri, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jo began to purr as she wrapped her arms around her brother, trying to clam him._**

**_          "Jo!" Jeri clutched to his sister like a drowning man to a life-preserver. "I was scared when I woke up and you weren't here!"_**

**_          "Shh, we don't want to wake TJ," Jo picked up her brother and gently carried him to her room. "Now, I'm going to show you a secret, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."_**

**_          "Really? You're gonna show me something important?" Jeri bit his lip and waited._**

**_          "You also have to promise not to scream," Jo swallowed hard._**

**_          "I promise!"_**

**_          "Okay…" Jo flipped on a light, and pulled off her cap._**

**_          "WOW!" Jeri gasped, "Sis, you're so cool! What are you?"_**

**_          "I think I'm a kitsune…"_**

**_          "Oh! But you are still human, right?" Jeri pouted._**

**_          "I'm not sure. I think it may be possible that I'm not a full kitsune and that I'm a hanyou."_**

**_          "Half fox demon, that's still cool, sis!" Jeri immediately went to her ears and began to scratch._**

**_          "That feels nice," Jo purred as Jeri continued to play with her ears._**

**_          "If you're a kitsune, sis, doesn't that mean that you can disguise yourself?" Jeri frowned and stopped playing with Jo's ears._**

**_          "So it does! Jeri, you're a genius!"_**

**_          "Of course I am," Jeri yawns. "What am I a genius for, again?"_**

**_          "You won the All-Star Award," Jo grinned as she let her brother crawl under the covers, joining him after she checked on TJ; she left a note to tell him where Jeri was and not to worry about her._**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Spiderman.

Mischief in the Making

Chapter 4

****

**_"Ah hah!"_****_ Peter Parker pumped his fist happily as he stared at his computer, "Wait a moment… Kitsune means fox… Yohko means fox demon or enchanted fox… So, she's calling herself 'fox' in Japanese?"_**

**_          "Hey, Spidy."_**

**_          "Huh?!" Peter turned around and stared at Kitsune._**

**_          "I told you that I'd find you, remember?" Kitsune laughed._**

**_          "I'm sorry, you must be…"_**

**_          "Mistaken? Nope, I can smell you. Thanks for telling me what my name means," Jo chuckled._**

**_          "So, you can smell me?" Peter winced._**

**_          "Yup!" Jo grinned as she came in from his window and sat down on his bed. She kept grinning as she pulled off her baseball cap. Peter blinked in surprise when he saw her ears, but he was shocked that she wasn't wearing a mask._**

**_          "Why aren't you wearing a mask?" Peter frowned._**

**_          "Well, technically, I am. It just doesn't look like I am," Jo chuckled. "I did a bit of research, and found that I can create illusions. However, since you're being nice and all, I might show you my real face… eventually."_**

**_          "Great, so you know me, but I don't know you," Peter grumped._**

**_          "Believe me, you don't want to know my home-life," Jo sobered out of her joking mood. "We really come from different backgrounds. I feel as if I belong more in Hells Kitchen."_**

**_          "Your life can't be that bad… and you'd be talking with Dare Devil, not me. Common, I bet your life isn't that bad," Peter tried to cheer up the girl that was wearing an illusion of a slightly overweight blonde._**

**_          "Really? Let's see you put up with a drunk and abusive man, an only too willing to submit to anything 'that her boyfriend says' mother and I've got to protect my…" Jo felt her nails elongate as she closed her eyes in anger. "Nice try," Jo sighed, as she made her claws shrink back to normal size._**

**_          "I wasn't trying anything," Peter blinked in surprise._**

**_          "Well, then I guess you're just too easy to talk to," Jo grumbled as she sat on the windowsill. "One of these days you'll probably get the whole story from me, without you saying a word."_**

**_          "Are you okay?"_**

**_          "Is it bad to hate your mom?" Jo blurted out._**

**_          "Huh?!" Peter stared at her in surprise._**

**_          "Is it bad to hate your mom for not caring enough to get you out of a bad situation? Is it bad to move out of the house and take someone precious with you, so that they never have to deal with what you did?" Jo began to let tears fall from her eyes, and hugged her knee close to her body, as she revealed her deepest thoughts to a complete stranger._**

**_          Peter felt his heart tug as he crouched down and hugged her, "I don't think you really hate your mom, you just hate the situation that she's put you in. I think it's good that you got that other person out, and it's only natural not to want anyone go through the same pain that you did."_**

**_          "Thank you, Spiderman," Jo hugged the man that she saw._**

**_          "No problem, but when I'm not in costume, I'm Peter Parker," Peter chuckled._**

**_          "I'm…"_**

**_          "Don't worry about it," Peter gave her a small smile as he pulled away._**

**_          "I ought to go back home, before anyone misses me…" Jo blushed. "I'm sorry about getting your shirt all wet…"_**

**_          "I told you, don't worry about it," Peter Parker looked up, and watched in shock as her illusion vanished to reveal a medium height girl, with shoulder length black hair, and emerald green eyes. "Um…"_**

**_          "My name is Katherine Banks, but everyone calls me Jo," Jo aka Kitsune smiled at Peter softly and jumped out the window._**

**_          "So, her name is Jo," Peter chuckled._**

I know it's a bit rushed and a bit too sappy, but I do have an idea of where this is going, and Jo had to break down or else she'd show her identity when she got extremely injured. Please review! I know I've been slacking a bit, but most people seem to like my story "Not Taking Anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Spiderman.

Mischief in the Making

Chapter 5

****

**_ "Jo! Jo!" Jeri yelled into the night._**

**_ "Jeri, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jo rushed into the room through the window and hugged her brother._**

**_ "JO! WHERE WERE YOU?!" TJ growled irritably from a corner in the room._**

**_ "TJ…" Jo turned white, grabbed her brother, and bolted out the window into the night._**

**_ "Jo?" TJ winced, his body radiating hurt._**

**_ "Sis, where are we going?" Jeri shivered as he clutched onto Jo's jacket._**

**_ "We're going to visit a new friend of mine. His name is Peter," Jo shivered as she leapt from building to building._**

**_ "Is he a nice guy?" Jeri pouted, "Does he know about you?"_**

**_ "He knows… because I told him," Jo sighed as she leapt onto Peter Parker's window ledge and tapped on the window._**

**_ "Jo?" Peter yawned as he came to the window, "What's wrong?"_**

**_ "Would you mind if my brother and I stay with you for a bit?" Jo asked._**

**_ "Not at all, but why?" Peter frowned as he opened the window and invited them in._**

**_ "The friend we were staying with kind of caught me going through the window and I'm not sure I can tell him yet about well… the new me," Jo stared at her feet. "I'm scared to tell him. I'm not sure he'd understand. He doesn't take to change too well…" Jo stared at the ground._**

**_ "You know that you'll eventually tell him if you're that close to him," Peter tried to smile at Jo._**

**_ "Yeah, but I don't want him to pity me or think I'm a freak…" Jo spilled out her doubts, but her brother tugged on her sleeve, "What is it Jeri?" Jo gazed into her little brother's eyes._**

**_ "Jo, I think TJ loves you," Jeri pouted. "He couldn't care less if you were horribly disfigured and looked like a reptile, he'd still love you," Jeri yawned tiredly._**

**_ "You want me to straighten everything out with TJ?" Jo smiled softly down at her little brother as he nodded. "Fine, I promise to go see him tonight, if you stay with Peter and go to sleep."_**

**_ "I promise," Jeri yawned and climbed sleepily into his sister's arms. "Tuck me in," Jeri ordered in a soft, pleading voice._**

**_ "Night little bro," Jo hugged him tightly before following Peter to another room and tucking her brother under the covers, she gave her brother a kiss on his forehead, but he was already asleep._**

**_ "So, you gonna go talk to your friend?" Peter asked._**

**_ "I try to always keep my promises, Peter. I'll be back for him," Jo nodded towards the room her brother was in._**

**_ "I know you will," Peter grinned as he watched her jump out the window and head back the way she had come._**

**_ "How could she just disappear?"_**

**_ "TJ, can we talk?" Jo sighed as she appeared in behind TJ._**

**_ He spun around and drew her into a quick hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You had me worried sick!"_**

**_ "I'm sorry TJ," Jo whispered softly into his ear, before kissing his cheek. TJ froze in shock, "TJ, remember our little trip that we saw that fox?"_**

**_ "Yeah, that was a few days ago…" TJ frowned._**

**_ "Well, I… I… I got bitten by it and it must have had some genetic enhancements or experiments done to it, because… well… look at my eyes and… I'll take off my hat when we get inside."_**

**_ TJ followed Jo into the safety of his own home, and gasped in shock as she removed her hat to reveal two cute triangular fox ears, "Jo, they look great on you!"_**

**_ "What do you mean?" Jo frowned, "You're not mad at me, are you?"_**

**_ "No," TJ laughed. "How can I be mad at you? I lo…" TJ swallowed hard, took a deep breath, scraped up all his nerve, and kissed Jo. Shocked at first, Jo didn't respond, but she quickly gave in and realized with a start that her little brother was right in that TJ loved her, and she loved TJ._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now, I won't leave you all hanging on the end of a bit of webbing, but Peter Parker aka Spiderman petitioned the courts to allow him to be Jo and Jeri's legal guardian. He won the case when their mother showed up for the hearing; she was as drunk as a dog. Jo and Jeri are finally happy, and live with Pete. Jo aka Kitsune is now Spiderman's female partner. Lastly, Jo and TJ did get together and are now a very cute couple. And they all lived happily ever after, until the next disaster!

* * *

_**

Thank you to all the patient reviewers that have awaited this end chapter, I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Although… I think I tied up all the loose ends except the boy friend and mom. Well, if you want me to A) write about what happened to the mom and boyfriend or B) just plain want me to try and write a better ending, review!


	6. Chapter 5 Alt Ending Part 1

_I don't own Spiderman!_

Jewel59: Oops! I put up chapter six first! Well, here's chapter five, redone and I'll put them in the right order now. Sorry, but it may be a while before I get another chapter up. I'll keep trying.

* * *

**_Chapter 5 (Alternate Ending Part 1)_**

* * *

****

****

**_"Jo! Jo!" Jeri yelled into the night._**

**_"Jeri, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jo rushed into the room through the window and hugged her brother._**

**_"JO! WHERE WERE YOU?!" TJ growled irritably from a corner in the room._**

**_"TJ…" Jo turned white, grabbed her brother, and bolted out the window into the night._**

**_"Jo?" TJ winced, his body radiating hurt._**

**_"Sis, where are we going?" Jeri shivered as he clutched onto Jo's jacket._**

**_"We're going to visit a new friend of mine. His name is Peter," Jo shivered as she leapt from building to building._**

**_"Is he a nice guy?" Jeri pouted, "Does he know about you?"_**

**_"He knows… because I told him," Jo sighed as she leapt onto Peter Parker's window ledge and tapped on the window._**

**_"Jo?" Peter yawned as he came to the window, "What's wrong?"_**

**_"Would you mind if my brother and I stay with you for a bit?" Jo asked._**

**_"Not at all, but why?" Peter frowned as he opened the window and invited them in._**

**_"The friend we were staying with kind of caught me going through the window and I'm not sure I can tell him about well… the new me," Jo stared at her feet. "I'm scared to tell him. I'm not sure he'd understand. He doesn't take to change too well…" Jo stared at the ground._**

**_"You know that you'll eventually tell him if you're that close to him," Peter tried to smile at Jo._**

**_"Yeah, but I don't want him to pity me or think I'm a freak…" Jo spilled out her doubts, but her brother tugged on her sleeve, "What is it Jeri?" Jo gazed into her little brother's eyes._**

**_"Jo, I think TJ loves you," Jeri pouted. "He couldn't care less if you were horribly disfigured and looked like a reptile, he'd still love you," Jeri yawned tiredly._**

**_"You want me to straighten everything out with TJ?" Jo smiled softly down at her little brother as he nodded. "Fine, I promise to go see him tonight, if you stay with Peter and go to sleep."_**

**_"I promise," Jeri yawned and climbed sleepily into his sister's arms. "Tuck me in," Jeri ordered in a soft, pleading voice._**

**_"Night little bro," Jo hugged him tightly before following Peter to another room and tucking her brother under the covers, she gave her brother a kiss on his forehead, but he was already asleep._**

**_"So, you gonna go talk to your friend?" Peter asked._**

**_"I try to always keep my promises, Peter. I'll be back for him," Jo nodded towards the room her brother was in._**

**_"I know you will," Peter grinned as he watched her jump out the window and head back the way she had come._**

**_"How could she just disappear?"_**

**_"TJ, can we talk?" Jo sighed as she appeared in behind TJ._**

**_He spun around and drew her into a quick hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You had me worried sick!"_**

**_"I'm sorry TJ," Jo whispered softly into his ear, before kissing his cheek. TJ froze in shock, "TJ, remember our little trip that we saw that fox?"_**

**_"Yeah, that was a few days ago…" TJ frowned._**

**_"Well, I… I… I got bitten by it and it must have had some genetic enhancements or experiments done to it, because… well… look at my eyes and… I'll take off my hat when we get inside."_**

**_TJ followed Jo into the safety of his own home, and gasped in shock as she removed her hat to reveal two cute triangular fox ears, "Jo, they look great on you!"_**

**_"What do you mean?" Jo frowned, "You're not mad at me, are you?"_**

**_"No," TJ laughed. "How can I be mad at you? I lo…" TJ swallowed hard, took a deep breath, scraped up all his nerve, and kissed Jo. Shocked at first, Jo didn't respond, but she quickly gave in and realized with a start that her little brother was right in that TJ loved her, and she loved TJ._**

**_"TJ! Jeri! Jo! I'm home!" TJ's dad yelled as he entered the house._**

**_"TJ, I'm gonna stay at my other friend's house, so that way if that woman, whom I once called mother, looks for me here, you and your father won't be in any trouble," Jo broke their kiss, but continued to remain in TJ's arms._**

**_"Let's go downstairs and tell my dad, then I want to go meet this 'friend' of yours," TJ frowned, not at all pleased with the idea of Jo being anywhere but with him. The sound of something smashing glass caused them both to be on the alert._**

**_"TJ…" Jo stiffened as she caught a foul scent coming from downstairs, "Goblin's here."_**

**_"What? Who? Goblin?" TJ immediately became concerned and a bit freaked out._**

**_"I smell… blood…" Jo swallowed with difficulty._**

**_"Whose?" TJ whispered into her soft, velvety ears._**

**_"TJ! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! GET OUT!" TJ's dad screamed in pain._**

**_"Dad!" TJ tried to run downstairs, but Jo restrained him, using her super-strength, as she heard the last wheezing breath of the only father-like figure she had ever known. She carried him out the window and jumped the rooftops until they were outside Peter's window._**

**_"PETER!" Jo hissed as she rapped on the window._**

**_"Jo? What's wrong?" Peter quickly opened the window and hurried them inside._**

**_"Dad…" TJ nearly collapsed with shock and grief._**

**_"Peter, this is TJ," Jo quickly sat down next to TJ and pulled his head in her lap. TJ cried himself, grievously, to sleep._**

**_"What happened?" Peter frowned._**

**_"Goblin came into TJ's home, and killed his dad. He would have got us too, if I hadn't grabbed TJ and jumped out the window…" Jo was shaking in silent fury as Peter left the room. "He's not going to get away with this! I promise you, TJ, he will receive justice!"_**

**_"Jo, what's going on?" Jeri yawned as he clumsily tottered over to his sister and TJ._**

**_"TJ's gonna be staying with us for a while," Jo kept one hand on TJ, and opened the other and pulled her little brother to her. "TJ's daddy went to heaven."_**

**_"He died?" Jeri bit his lip._**

**_"He was murdered," Jo tightened her hug._**

**_"Does TJ know?" Jeri whispered to his sister._**

**_"Does TJ know what, Jeri?"_**

**_"Does he know his daddy went to heaven?"_**

**_"I'm sure he does, Jeri, I'm sure he does," Jo kissed her little brother on his forehead and set him next to TJ. Jeri quickly wrapped his tiny arms around the older boy and hugged him like a stuffed bear._**

**_When Jeri was finally asleep, Peter returned to the room, "You really have a way with kids." Jo remained silent. "Well, I'll go looking for Goblin…"_**

**_"Not tonight."_**

**_"…" Peter stared at Jo in surprise._**

**_"Not tonight. He will be looking for you… and me," Jo stared Peter in the eyes. "You have a girl, right? Go on a date with her, and make sure that Goblin doesn't get her. I'll be fine with these two, but don't go out looking for trouble."_**

**_"Alright, I promise. I'll go take M.J. out," Peter gave her a weak smile._**

**_"Hey Peter, thanks for everything," Jo smiled back at Peter._**

**_"It's not a problem."_**

**_"Peter, do you think Goblin knows?" Jo frowned._**

**_"Knows what?"_**

**_"Who I really am, who you really are, who we love, who our families are…" Jo gazed worriedly down at Jeri and TJ. "Or did he do it randomly?"_**

**_"Goblin knows me," Peter frowned. "It's unlikely that he'd know you… but I doubt he knows where I live… now."_**

**_"Peter, go find your girl, and keep anyone close to you safe," Jo swallowed hard. "I can protect myself and the ones close to me, but you can protect yourself. Even though I know you can take care of yourself, I've always got your back."_**

**_"You're all leaving tomorrow," Peter stated tiredly._**

**_"We'll go back to TJ's and get some cash. Then I'm going back to some of my old stomping grounds, but you'll see me again if I have any say about it. Peter, you'll always be my friend."_**

**_"And you will always be mine, and a good partner," Peter let a grin rip across his face._**

**_"Now that that is settled, go protect your loved ones," Jo shooed Peter out the door. "We'll be fine, and we'll see you in the morning before we leave."_**

**_"See you in the morning, then," Peter nodded, put on his coat, and walked out the door. As the key turned in the door lock, locking the door shut, Jo could only hope that Goblin was on a random rampage. _**


	7. Chapter 6 Alt Ending Part 2

_I don't own Spiderman or Dare Devil!_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6 (Alternate Ending Part 2)_**

* * *

****

**_"Sis, you up?" Jeri nudged his sister._**

**_"Huh? What's up Jeri?" Jo mumbled as she woke up slowly and a yawn passed her lips._**

**_"TJ's still asleep…" Jeri pouted. "I want to play with TJ."_**

**_"Jeri, is Peter up?"_**

**_"Yeah, he's in the shower…"_**

**_"Did he send you to wake me up?"_**

**_"No, but I heard water running and you and TJ were asleep, and I was bored," Jeri pouted._**

**_"Go see if Peter will play with you, I'm getting some more sleep…" Jo grunted as she snuggled up to something warm beside her._**

**_TJ just grinned and ran into the bathroom, startling Peter into a surprised yelp, "Jeri!"_**

**_"Hi Peter! Sis didn't want to get up and I want to play! Will you play with me, please?"_**

**_"As soon as I'm done with my shower, okay squirt?" Peter sighed._**

**_"Okay!" Jeri bounced out of the bathroom and into Peter's bedroom, waiting for him to play. But all little boys get bored easily; he began to go around the room and accidentally found Peter's Spiderman suit. "COOL! Peter is Spiderman and my sister is a Kitsune! Cool!"_**

**_"…" Peter heard and found himself staring with something akin to shock and horror._**

**_Not hearing enough noise, Jo woke up, "Okay, what's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet?" Jo looked from Peter, wrapped in only a towel, to her brother holding a Spidy suit, "Jeri, hand Spiderman his suit back."_**

**_"He's really Spiderman?" Jeri stared up at Peter with adoration._**

**_"Pete, I think you've got a fan," Jo laughed._**

**_"Um, yeah…" Peter looked worriedly at her._**

**_"Jeri, can you keep a secret from everyone?" Jo winked mischievously at Peter. Jeri nodded eagerly, "Then you can't tell anyone that Peter is Spiderman. It would ruin his secret identity, and then he'd tell them about me, and then the government would experiment on both of us, and then you wouldn't be able to see either of us ever again." Jo pouted dramatically._**

**_"I promise never to tell!" Jeri stared at his sister bug eyed._**

**_Though, they never planned on having TJ walk in just as Jo had explained that Peter was Spiderman, "I promise, as well."_**

**_Everyone turned to TJ in shock at seeing him awake, "Um, hi TJ…"_**

**_"Jo, can we talk?" TJ pulled Jo out of the room._**

**_"What do you want to talk about?"_**

**_"I really need someone there for me right now… and I was wondering if you would…"_**

**_"TJ, what are you askin me?"_**

**_"Look, I… OH FUDGE IT! Will you be my girlfriend?" TJ closed his eyes and winced repeatedly as he waited for her reply._**

**_"Really? You mean it?" Jo asked him._**

**_"I meant what I said," TJ whispered, his eyes still closed. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his. His eyes opened in surprise. He sighed when they parted, "So is that a yes?"_**

**_"Yes." Jo grinned back at him as he pulled her in for another kiss._**

**_"Ah hm!" Peter cleared his throat, "Didn't you have plans to go somewhere with your brother and your new boyfriend?"_**

**_"Oh, right… Um, we'll be in Hell's Kitchen if you need to find us…"_**

**_"Why are we going to that place?!" TJ gaped at his girlfriend in shock._**

**_"Well, I think we need to talk to a lawyer, and I've heard all about this specific law company that takes on clients cheaply, and if the judges don't deal with the clients justly… let's just say that someone takes the law into their own hands._**

**_"What?!" Jeri stared at his sister in horror. "You mean we're going someplace to get whoever killed TJ's dad, dead?!"_**

**_"No Jeri, we're actually going to (A) force mom to either choose us or her boyfriend (B) find the right guy and (C) ask for the guy's help."_**

**_"Are you serious?! That's your attack plan?!" TJ stared at his girlfriend in surprise._**

**_"No my name is not Sirius, but I am completely serious about this plan."_**

**_"I don't think anyone could stop her, so you may as well just go along with it," Jeri piped up, causing everyone else in the room, but Jo, to stare at him._**

**_"You're right, Jeri, they couldn't. I'm determined to do this. Let's go Jeri. You coming TJ?" Jo took her little brother by the hand and led him out the door._**

**_"I'd better go and make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid," TJ sighed. "See you later Peter."_**

**_"So, who exactly are we going to see… Superman? Batman?" Jeri asked excitedly._**

**_"Jeri, A) Superman is in Metropolis, and B) Batman is in _****_Gotham_****_! Not _****_New York City_****_! We're doing exactly what I told you, we're seeing a lawyer. I just have a few little internet connections that give me a bit of inside information."_**

**_"You mean that reporter… for that weird magazine?" Jeri wrinkled his nose in slight revulsion._**

**_"Jeri, that reporter just happens to pay me for some of the town gossip from school and in Hells Kitchen, don't go thinking lowly of him," Jo scolded her younger brother._**

**_"Wait, are you guys talking about the same reporter that wrote that article about crocs being in the sewers?" TJ raised his eyebrows in hope._**

**_"Yes, Ben Urich… Why?"_**

**_"You've got to introduce me to him! His writings are almost as good as books!" TJ stared hopefully at his girlfriend._**

**_"I'll think about it," Jo shook her head in suppressed mirth. "Well, that didn't take too long!" They stood in front of doors bearing the title 'Nelson and Murdock.'_**

**_"Well, HELL-LO gorgeous!" a man whistled loud enough for Jo's sensitive fox-ears to hear._**

**_"Is this Nelson and Murdock attorney's office, or am I at a club for perverted old bastards?" Jo growled at the whistler._**

**_"Excuse my friend, I'm Matt Murdock, and he's Franklin Nelson. He was just leaving for his hair appointment," Matt chuckled._**

**_"Good luck with that one Matt, you're gonna need it…" Nelson whispered to his partner._**

**_"Actually, he's the only one I'm will to talk to," Jo replied smirking as she shut up the older man._**

**_"Yeah… I'm leaving now!" Nelson nearly ran out of the building as if the hounds of hell themselves were on his heals._**

**_"I take it you don't particularly like my partner's manners."_**

**_"No, Mr. Murdock, I do not. My name is Katherine Johanna Banks, but I go by Jo. My brother is Manuel Jerimiah Banks, but he goes by Jeri. My brother and I need your help."_**

**_"Who else is with you?"_**

**_"My boyfriend, TJ Hampton. He was afraid I'd get a bit emotional if I came with only my younger brother as company."_**

**_"So, why do you need a lawyer and who recommended that you come to here?" Matt Murdock questioned._**

**_"Mr. Murdock, I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Ben Urich. He told me a few interesting theories about you… and I believe that you can help my brother and I deal with our mother."_**

**_"Your mother?" Mr. Murdock seemed a bit surprised._**

**_"She has an abusive boyfriend that hits us. I've taken myself and my brother and removed ourselves from the home. Technically, it's illegal for both myself and my brother to run from home, but we're willing to do close to anything to get away from the situation. Right now, we're living with a friend of mine. He's not your average everyday hero, kinda like you and I aren't normal average everyday people."_**

**_"What do you mean by that?" Murdock frowned as he reached for his staff. A secretary waltzed in and took her seat._**

**_"Mr. Murdock, to be perfectly blunt, that was the legal reason we came here. If that boyfriend of hers gets my brother or me again…" Jo's voice implied that something bad would happen to the man who harmed her or her brother._**

**_"I'll help any way that I can," Mr. Murdock promised the girl he couldn't see._**

**_"I need to tell you something, but I can't say it around normal humans," Jo whispered at a level she knew only Matt Murdock could hear._**

**_"How…" Murdock whispered back startled._**

**_"Meet me on the roof, tonight. I'll come alone. It'll be raining," Jo whispered to the blind attorney._**

**_"So, does this mean that you'll take their case?" TJ Hampton asked nervously._**

**_"Yes, and I'll do my best to put that man away. I hope will take my card and cal me if he finds you?"_**

**_"Of course we will, Mr. Murdock. Thank you for your time and for listening to our problems," Jo took the blind lawyer's hand and shook it._**

**_"So, did you get them?" Nelson was back._**

**_"I have two new clients," Murdock replied._**

**_"Are they innocent?" Nelson laughed._**

**_"We are!" Jeri kicked Nelson in the shin as they excited the building._**

**_"You may even have a third client, Mr. Murdock," TJ replied emotionlessly. "If you can help my girlfriend and her brother."_**

**_"I will keep that in mind," Mr. Murdock replied with a smile._**

**_"So, how are a couple of kids going to pay for your services?" Nelson groaned as he sat down holding his aching shin._**

**_"Cash, of course," Jo replied. "Though I don't see where that is your business, Mr. Nelson. If it weren't for Mr. Murdock's impeccable manners, I'd have left as soon as I heard your whistle."_**

**_"You whistled at my girlfriend?!" TJ growled, "WHAT KIND OF A SICKO ARE YOU?!"_**

**_"TJ, calm down. We're only dealing with Mr. Murdock, not his partner," Jo placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and managed to get him to relax. "I apologize for his loudness, Mr. Murdock; TJ's father was recently murdered."_**

**_"I hope you except my apologies, Mr. Hampton. I also understand what it is like to have your father murdered."_**

**_"Yeah, well… thanks," TJ sighed tiredly._**

**_"Goodbye, Mr. Murdock, we'll call you soon," Jo smiled at the blind man as the three of them walked out the door._**

**_"CASH! We're going to be paid in CASH!" Nelson squeaked out in shock as the reality finally hit him._**

**_"She smelled like… forest… and spider webs…" Matt Murdock frowned._**

**_"Huh? Didn't catch what you said, pal," Nelson blinked in confusion at his partner._**

**_"They're innocent."_**

**_"Joy! Well, at least they're going to pay…" Nelson grumbled and began to work once more with the papers on his desk._**


	8. Chapter 7 Alt Ending Part 3

_I don't own Spiderman or Dare Devil!_

**_Chapter 7_**

**_All day, Matt Murdock wondered if he should meet Jo on the roof. At last, it was time to meet her. He wondered why she had said what she did, and why she wanted his help, in particular. He made his way up to the roof after hours, just as it began to sprinkle._**

**_"Hey, glad you decided to show, Mr. Murdock!"_**

**_"Jo, how did you get up here?" Matt Murdock frowned._**

**_"Well… I need to show you something, and I don't want you to freak out, and I know you can't see by sight…"_**

**_"I can see in the rain… the rain creates a frequency which allows me to see… in a fashion."_**

**_"Good, but it'll be better if I just… well… here!" Jo had quickly walked up to him, grabbed his hand, knocked off her hat and placed it on her ears. "They're rather nice… but I'm still getting used to having ears on top of my head. I figured you might be able to help me figure out what else I'm capable of… since you are Dare Devil."_**

**_"I'm not that imaginary…"_**

**_"I caught your scent the other night when I went to see TJ. The Goblin killed his father, and Spidy is helping me out… He just doesn't have the same training you do. And well… do you think you can help a Kitsune out?"_**

**_"A fox?" Murdock frowned as he continued to feel her ears._**

**_"Yeah… What I've discovered so far is that I can fly or jump really far, create illusions, and I'm really strong."_**

**_"How did you come by this…"_**

**_"Interesting development? Cool transformation? Wacked-out curse?" Jo chuckled, "School fieldtrip. Got bitten by a genetically enhanced fox."_**

**_"Hm," Murdock frowned. "What about your brother and your boyfriend?"_**

**_"Oh, they know I'm different, now, and so does Spidy. They all know the truth and now, so do you," Jo waited patiently for his answer._**

**_"I will help you, but you must not tell anyone of our meetings except our legal ones," Murdock sighed._**

**_"Not a prob. I'm basically doing the same for Spidy, but I think you know more about him than you're letting on," Jo chuckled. "I'm cool with secrets, but if my brother sees us talking, he'll want to talk to you, as will TJ."_**

**_"The boyfriend?" Murdock raised a brow._**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"They know Spiderman as well?"_**

**_"Yes, they kinda found out on accident. That and my brother thinks that you and Spidy are the coolest. And when I say ' you' I mean you as Dare Devil."_**

**_"Kid doesn't like lawyers?"_**

**_"There's only one way to change his mind about you, D, and that's if you give us our freedom."_**

**_"I'll see what I can do about that," Matt Murdock sighed._**

**_"I know you'll do your best," Jo grinned vulpinely, and gave him a thankful peck on the cheek. "Well, we've set up an appointment, just tell me if and when you want to start training me. Gotta jet before Jeri has another nightmare…" and with that Jo the Kitsune was gone._**

**_"Unique girl, don't you think Spiderman?" Matt chuckled._**

**_"Yeah, you have a similar sixth-sense that she does. So, are you going to help me train the rookie into shape?" Spiderman waited patiently for Matt's answer._**

**_"Parker, I will aide Miss Jo as much as I can, but some things she must learn for herself."_**

**_"I agree completely D.D."_**

**_"Please refrain from calling me that, Spidy."_**

**_"So, you want me to call you D?"_**

**_"Better than Dee Dee," Matt chuckled._**

**_"You got it."_**

* * *

**_Hi everyone, sorry I'm a bit slow to update but even with my break I've got to work on a rather lengthy project for school, clean the house, had problems with my wacked-out computer, and I'm preparingfor my grandmotherto stay atmy house over the holidays._**

**_Sometimes I wonder if it's my parent's perogative to make me feel trapped or litterally be trapped at home. Earlier in the year, I had a two week break and for that entire break I was forced to stay home for some package or person for some reason!_**

**_Can we say "Not Fair!"_**

**_Yes, I know the Goblin King from the Labyrinth is right, "Life isn't fair."_**

**_Needless to say I want out of the house. And by golly I'm going to get out of this house! Well, I'd best try and see if my wacked-out computer will let me post this._**

**_See ya!_**

**_Snowfire the Kitsune_**


End file.
